El Esplendor de Omega
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Koga y Aria tuvieran otra hermana, pero ésta no es realmente su hermana? Una nueva diosa a nacido y el gran mal que amenaza nuestro mundo vendrá de nuevo. ¿Pueden Koga, Aria y María salvar a nuestro mundo de la oscuridad?
1. Prologo

**Prólogo:**

La batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad comenzó a ponerse dificil cuando un gran meteorito callo al planeta y los poderes de ambos enemigos eran absorbidos por el meteoro. Quién daria vida a tres niños inocentes; una con el poder de la luz, el otro con el poder de las tinieblas y el último con el poder celestial (ambos luz y oscuridad). Entonces, de los santos de Atena y Marte vieron todo hasta que una fuerte luz y energía vino del cielo y aterrizo en donde los bebés estaban. El de la energía fuerte era una criatura con alas, pero el resto de su cuerpo era como de un ser humano con brazos y piernas. No se podía ver su cara debido a la luz, entonces la criatura se voltea y empezó a hablar en una voz de mujer.

- A todos ustedes. Debido a sus poderes colisionaron entre sí cuando el meteoro llegó, ustedes hicieron que tres niños inocentes nacieran con esos poderes suyos. Y no sólo han hecho que sus poderes se hicieran mucho más potente y que la próxima generación de santos tengan una manera diferente de llamar a sus armaduras. Ahora estos niños van a ser la única esperanza que tienen. En algún momento del tiempo un gran peligro vendrá y destruirá todo lo que saben, para la luz y la oscuridad. Esa cosa es un Dios, pero ninguno de los dos le gusta - . Dijo.

- ¿Quién es este Dios? - pregunto Marte.

- Su nombre es Apzu. Señor de la oscuridad y el creador del universo - . Dijo ahora todo el mundo se paraliza por esta revelación.

- ¿Cómo podemos impedir que venga? - pregunto Seiya de Sagitario.

- No pueden prevenirlo. Él reencarnara en alguien y esa persona tendra la oscuridad dentro de él - . Dijo, y ella miró hacia atrás donde los bebés estaban. Ella empezó a darles la espalda y camino hacia uno de los bebés, y lo agarro. - Este niño tiene el poder de la oscuridad dentro de él, él es el hijo de la oscuridad y su reencarnación. Si desean detener a Apzu ayuden a este niño a ser mucho más fuerte que Apzu.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta Atena.

- Debido a que tienes un buen corazón y eres una Diosa. Vas a enseñarle a sobrepasar la oscuridad y que use la luz en vez, pero nunca escapará del poder de las tinieblas. Ese es su verdadero poder, en vez puedes cambiar eso haciendo que él crea un nuevo poder dentro de él en su lugar - . Dijo mientras camina hacia ella y da el bebé. Ella vuelve a donde los otros bebés estan y sostiene a una niña. - Este niña tiene el poder de la luz dentro de ella, ella es la hija de la luz y su reencarnación. Ella puede ayudar al niño a superar el poder de las tinieblas, tambien deben ayudarla a aumentar sus poderes - . Con eso ella le entrega al bebé a Marte. Ella camina hacia el último bebé y da la vuelta.

- ¿Y el otro bebé? ¿Qué puede hacer? - pregunta Hyoga del Cisne. Ella no dijo nada solo mira al bebé y empieza a caminar, y se detiene en el medio del campo de batalla.

- Esta niña ... - ella comenzó a hablar, pero ella estaba casi indecisa en decirles o no.

- Si no debemos saberlo lo entenderemos - . Dijo Athena.

- Di eso para ti hermana, yo quiero saber lo que el bebé puede hacer y si es un gran peligro para todos nosotros - . Dijo Marte.

- Callate Marte! - dijo Shun de Andrómeda.

- Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! - grita Seiya.

- Esta niña! ... esta niña tiene el poder celestial en su interior - . Dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "poder celestial"? - pregunta Shiryu del Dragón.

- Quiero decir que el poder de esta niña es a la vez luz y la oscuridad, pero ... - dijo sin terminar.

- ¿Pero? - pregunta Ikki Del Fenix.

- Pero, no es seguro que esta es la única habilidad que esta niña tiene. Ella podría tener más poderes dentro de ella todavía ocultos. - Dijo al fin.

- ¿Con quién se le va a quedar? - pregunto Seiya.

- Ella no se va a quedar con ninguno de ustedes! - . Dijo de una manera dura.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Medea.

- Porque ella no puede existir mientras que sus hermanos están aquí. Ella debe nacer con una sangre diferente.

- ¿Sangre Diferente? - pregunte Atena.

- Sí, ella no puede tener la misma sangre que sus hermanos así que ... ella va a morir - . Dijo dejando a todos paralizados.

- No puedes tomar la vida de un recién nacido! - grito Shun.

- Esa no es tu decision - . Dijo enojada y empieza a volar. - Esa es la elección de las estrellas. Ella va a nacer en el momento que la luna llege a su punto de referencia en el cielo. Ahi el bebé ya habra nacido - . Todos oyeron sus susurros en el cielo, incluso si ya habia desaparecido.

* * *

_En el cielo..._

Ella puso sus brazos hacia arriba con el bebé, que comenzó a brillar y floto hacia arriba hasta que se desvaneciera en el aire.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuales son sus nombres? - pregunta Atena.

- El nombre del niño y la niña son Koga y Aria - . Dijo ella, entonces ella se había ido.

* * *

_En el campo de batalla..._

- Supongo que eso es todo entonces - . Dijo Atena.

- Pienso lo mismo - . Dijo Marte.

Se miran unos a otros, oyeron que alguien gritaba.

- Atena! - dijo Shiryu.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Atena.

- La luna va a llegar a su punto de referencia! - . Dijo al fin. Todo el mundo mira para arriba, incluso Marte. En el momento en que llega, el cielo empezó a ponerse más brillante que no se podía ver nada. El mundo estaba rodeado de luz hasta que se desvanecio.

- El bebé ya ha nacido - . Dijo Atena en un susurro. Luego mira al bebe. - Tu hermana ya ha nacido , pero ella ya no será tu hermana. Por alguna razón, el destino ha elegido este camino para ustedes, hasta entonces voy a criarte. Incluso si no puedo tener mi propio hijo, voy a tenerte a ti - . Que estaba pensando.

* * *

_En un hospital lejos del campo de batalla ..._

- Felicidades. Usted tiene gemelas - . Dijo el médico.

- ¿Cómo es su apariencia? - pregunta la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba tan feliz ahora que ella tenía a sus bebés, pero, al mismo tiempo, ella estaba triste y asustada, porque si alguien sabía que estaba embarazada, tomarian a sus bebés lejos de ella o las matarian. Ella tenía el pelo de color rosa , ojos verdes y piel bronceada.

- Su primera hija nacida tiene la piel blanca, ojos verdes y el pelo Borgoña - . Dijo el médico mientras que le entregaba a la niña a su madre.

- Se parece a su padre - . Dijo la mujer casi a punto de llorar.

- Lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿está muerto? - pregunta el médico.

- Casi - . Dijo la mujer.

- Oh, bueno ... la siguiente tiene también la piel blanca, pero sus ojos y cabello son diferentes. Sus ojos son de color violeta y su pelo es de color rosa como el de usted - . Dijo el médico.

- Ambas se ven hermosas. Que mal que su padre no puede verlas, pero, estoy segura de que las esta viendo desde el cielo - . Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Usted ya penso que nombres le va a poner a estas hermosas niñas? - pregunta el médico.

- Para mi segunda hija me gustaría que fuera Yole, Yole Starr - . Dijo la mujer.

- Es un bonito nombre, significa violeta - . Dijo el médico.

- Y para mi primera hija me gustaría que fuera María, María Starr - . Dijo la mujer.

- Es un bonito nombre, significa la elegida por un Dios - . Dijo el médico. - Debo decir que tiene a las más hermosas bebes en el planeta Sra. Starr.  
- Oh, por favor llámeme Sonia - . Dijo la mujer.

* * *

_5 meses más tarde ..._

Era una noche oscura fue cuando una gran explosión aparece en la distancia. A una milla de distancia de allí, dos mujeres hablaban mientras una de ellas sostenía un bebé.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? - pregunta la mujer con el pelo de rubio, no se le podía ver su rostro porque una máscara lo impedia.

- Sí, estoy segura. No puede quedarse conmigo, no ahora que todo el mundo ha notado de su presencia. Tu la criaras como si fuera tuya y entrenala para ser un guerrero. Pero nunca la forces a hacer algo que ella no quiere - . Dijo la otra mujer.

- Como quieras Sonia - . Dijo, y Sonia se fue como el aire . Entonces ella comenzó a pensar . - ¿Cómo es que una niña tan bonita podría ser un peligro? Algo está pasando y Sonia no quiere decirme. Sea lo que sea esta niña va a ser la mejor guerrera de todos los tiempos, puedo sentir un aura de energía alrededor de ella, es demasiado fuerte y brillante como el sol y la luna. ¿Podría ser realmente la hija de un Dios? Sonia, ¿qué demonios hiciste? - dijo la mujer...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**La Máscara Encantada**

_13 años después ..._

En un sitio conocido como Palestra, la escuela donde todos los santos se entrenan para ser grandes guerreros de Atena. Hubo una gran conmoción en el lugar, todos los estudiantes estaban corriendo hasta cierto punto del castillo. Todo el mundo se fue al campo de batalla del Coliseo, donde una batalla se llevaba a cabo. Había dos guerreros que se atacan entre sí, un joven y una joven. Su batalla se estaba poniendo dificil cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, todo el mundo estaba de sorprendido que la joven ganó la batalla con el guerrero más fuerte de la escuela. Ahora ella se le conoce como la guerrera más fuerte de la escuela, y su nombre es ... María de Cassiopeia. Para la puesta de sol, el último rayo de la luz del sol la toco y la hizo brillar aún más como un diamante. Su armadura era de color rosa con líneas rojas y en lugar de falda usaba un pantalon de color amarillo, su pelo era de color vino y su cara ... bueno, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara, y su piel era blanca. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella a su manera que ella se veia en el sol. Su cabello se vea como llamas con el viento que flota sobre su rostro y la luz iluminandola. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo maravillosa que es, de lo poderosa que es y ... lo hermosa que es. Casi todos los muchachos moririan por ver su verdadero rostro, pero, todos sabían que si alguien viera el rostro de una mujer guerrera ella tendria la eleccion de decidir; matarlo o amarlo. Esa era la ley de las mujeres guerreras de usar una máscara, pero lo que no sabían era que había un secreto acerca de las máscaras. Ahi una leyenda de la máscara encantada, la única máscara que si una mujer o niña lo usara, nunca será capaz de quitárselo. Pero sólo hay una manera de conseguir quitarse la mascara y eso es si esa persona usa su verdadera fuerza, sobrepasando el nivel de cosmos que ya tiene. En otras palabras, tiene que aumentar su cosmos a un gran nivel para destruir la máscara por completo y ella será liberada de la máscara. Pero también dicen que la máscara encantada sólo puede estar en una sola máscara cada diez años, si la persona nunca rompe el hechizo, vivirá con esa máscara para siempre y su poder irá a otro. Pues María tiene un secreto y eso es que su máscara es una máscara encantada, ella siempre ha sabído que ella nunca va a volver a ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, pero ella puede ... si ella aumenta su cosmos a un gran nivel. El único problema era que no podía hacerlo sola, tenía que encontrar a una persona con un gran poder de hacerla perder los estribos y liberar sus verdaderos poderes a la vida.

_Por la noche ..._

Yo estaba sentada en el techo mirando el cielo profundo. Vi todas las estrellas y sus constelaciones y ... veo la mía. Me pongo de pie, formo un puño en la mano y golpeó con fuerza el suelo. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan débil y me pongo a llorar. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la elegida de la máscara encantada? Es tan injusto que nunca voy a ser capaz de quitarmelo. Pero, yo nunca voy a renunciar sin importar nada, hice una promesa en convertirme en la guerrera más fuerte de todos los tiempos y si es así en un caballero de Atena. Pero primero, tengo que quitarme esta máscara y yo sólo puedo ser capaz de hacerlo si alguien me hace perder la paciencia a un gran nivel que voy a explotar mi cosmos. Con eso la máscara se destruira en pedazos por mi propio cosmo liberandome de esa prisión. Nadie sabe de esto, excepto mis maestros y me prometieron que nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana estará al tanto de la máscara que llevo puesta. Sólo espero que la persona que estoy buscando no se tarde o voy a estar en un grave apuro. Después de eso me fui a mi habitación para dormir y en ese sueño hubo algo que me levanto de la cama. Vi una isla y en ella, una criatura de fuego estaba atacando a una mujer con el pelo púrpura, ojos verdes y piel palida casi como blanco, pero por alguna razón ella tenía algunas chispas oscuras en su cuerpo. Al igual que si se la estuviera consumiendola, y detrás de ella estaba un chico ... por dios es tan ... guapo. Con eso me hizo sonrojar, nunca fui ese tipo de chica para ver el aspecto de los chicos. Bueno, ahora si, él tiene la piel blanca como la mía, profundos ojos marrones y su cabello era del mismo color que el mío. Entonces, la próxima cosa que me sorprendió fue que él se enfrentaba a ese monstruo para liberar a la mujer y entonces, se transforma en un guerrero. Pero, su armadura era ... la armadura de Pegaso. Él lo empezo a atacar, al fallar, toda la isla explotó en llamas, y ... todo se volvió blanco. Eso fue lo que me desperto, luego fui a la ventana y mire el cielo, y note que algo no estaba bien. ¿Podría ser que la mujer que vi en mi sueño, podría ser Atena? Y ese chico ... ¿podría realmente ser el que estoy buscando?


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**Recuerdos**

**(Punto de vista de María)**

_Al día siguiente ..._

Todo iba como de costumbre, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de mi último sueño. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Y ¿por qué tiene la armadura de Pegaso? ¿Podría ser que él es el elegido? Bueno, yo no iba a pensar en ello en este momento, yo estaba contenta de que tengo esta máscara en la cara o todo el mundo se dara cuenta ahora que algo está pasando en mi cabeza. Bueno, incluso si no me gusta, me siento mucho más segura que nadie interpreta mis pensamientos. La única persona que podría hacerlo seria mi hermana, pero ... no la he visto desde tres años y medio. Por supuesto, nos enviaron aquí para entrenar y convertirnos en santas. Ahora mismo somos principiantes así que, nos llamamos guerreras ahora. Si terminamos este entrenamiento seremos santas de Atena, soy la guerrera de Cassiopeia y mi hermana es la guerrera del Aguila. Bueno, técnicamente no estamos relacionados entre sí, no somos hermanas de sangre. Fuimos adoptados por Pavlin , la santa de plata del Pavo Real. Ella era como una madre para nosotras, porque ella se encargó de nosotras como si fuéramos sus propias hijas, pero, tarde o temprano, íbamos a separarnos. Eso fue hace 7 años.

Fui adoptado mucho más antes que mi hermana porque Pavlin me dijo que mi madre murió en una batalla, pero, ella no me dijo en cuál. A la edad de cuatro años conoci a Yuna. Ella se convirtió en mi hermana después de eso y entrenamos juntas, Yuna tenido la capacidad de leer las estrellas, mientras que yo tenía la capacidad de la visión. Al igual que Yuna solo mirando las estrellas o en mis sueños puedo ver algunos eventos que iban a conceder o en ese mismo día en un lugar diferente. Yuna podría prevenir los eventos que iban a conceder por tener malos precentimientos o al detectar algo fuera de lo común en las estrellas. Con esto terminamos nuestro entrenamiento con Pavlin y nos dio nuestras máscaras. Me di cuenta de que mi máscara era la encantada uno en ese mismo día en que entramos a la Palestra. No pude quitarme mi máscara en mi propia habitación y me fui a hablar con uno de los profesores, y me dijeron que no tuviera miedo, si quiero quitármelo, tengo que hacer que mi cosmos a una gran cantidad para destruirla por completo. Les dije que nunca mencionaran a nadie en especíalmente Yuna, ella quedaria devastada que yo tengo la máscara encantada y no ella. Pero como todo el mundo dice que todo sucede por una razón, y creo que el tener esta máscara es por un propósito. En nuestro primer día en Palestra nos separaron en diferentes clases así que, no nos veriamos por algún tiempo. Al principio te enseñan a aprender tu elemento y utilizarlo correctamente. Escuche que el elemento de Yuna es el viento, yo estaba feliz de que ella ya lo descubriera, pero, tuve algunas complicaciones con el mío. Luego, en una batalla que yo era la única que no sabía mi elemento, un niño empezo a molestarme cada vez en clases y fuera de clases. En nuestra batalla que me empujaba a un borde que no podía escapar. Sus palabras me pusieron furiosa, que lo siguiente que supe fue que yo hice mi cosmos explotar, y lo puse a él y sus palabras en la tierra. Entonces supe que mi elemento era el rayo. Tenemos siete elementos que tienen un ciclo de superar al otro; tierra, agua, fuego, viento y relámpagos. Aquellos son los elementos simples del ciclo y en medio de ellos son la luz y la oscuridad, que aquellos son los elementos más poderosos de todos.

Después de tres años y medio de aprendizaje de nuestros elementos nos pusieron en una prueba para demostrar nuestro nivel de cosmos y que va a definir en qué casa deberiamos ir. Las casas en Palestra son tres categorías diferentes: Bronce, Plata y Oro. Esto no significaba que íbamos a ser santos de esa categoría, eso nos clasificaria a nuestro nivel de poder que tenemos y si tenemos la oportunidad de ser aún mucho más grandes santos que antes. Nos enfrentamos a diferentes profesores para mostrar nuestras habilidades pero, nos derrotaron. Con eso ellos toman la decisión en que casa nos hibamos. Yuna fue a la casa de Bronce, mientras que yo fui a la casa de Plata. Estaba a punto de ir a la casa de Bronce pero, porque todavía desafie al maestro, aunque yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle, yo todavía me levante contra él. Se sorprendio de que me podía ponerme de pie, pero descubri que tenia un elemento más dentro de mí, y eso era ... la luz. Cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, mi puño cambio el elemento del rayo a la luz sin darse cuenta de que lo atacque, pero, como siempre me derrota. Con eso elige ponerme en la casa de Plata, y fue la última vez que vi a Yuna.

Ahora otros tres años y medio de prueba, y todavía estoy en la casa de Plata, soy la primera en la lista de santos que puede llegar ganar el Gran Torneo Galactico de los Santos. Los primeros en cada casa son; Ryuho del Dragón de la casa de Bronce, Eden de Orion de la casa de Oro, y yo, Maria de Cassiopeia de la casa de Plata. Nosotros somos los más poderosos para llegar a la final. Pero, ¿podría realmente derrotarlos? Tal vez si me enfrento a Ryuho, yo podría tener una oportunidad con mi rayo porque su elemento es el agua y derrotarlo fácilmente. Pero ... Eden es un caso diferente, puede usar el rayo como yo, tal vez si yo uso mi poder de la luz tenga oportunidad. Esto va a ser una dura prueba para todos, pero incluso si se me ocurre lo olvidaré porque mi mente está en otra parte ... al chico que vi. Me pregunto si me encontraré con él algún día. Bueno, ya está oscuro afuera y es hora de ir a la cama, sólo espero que mi visión me diera más detalles de lo que están tratando de decirme.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3 :**

**Actuando Rara**

**(Punto de vista de María)**

_Al día siguiente ..._

Ok, ahora mismo estoy muy confundida. En primer lugar por la mañana yo no vi a nadie en el almuerzo, y luego como un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el mundo estaba en el comedor. ¿Estaba alucinando todo este tiempo? Entonces mis amigas ... incluso si tenimos nuestras máscara podríamos saber si algo nos preocupantea.

- Hey Maria. ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto una chica con dos colas en el cabello.

- Estoy bien. ¿Por qué? - Pregunte.

- Porque lo sentimos en tu cosmos, esta actuando muy inusual. Y tú no eres tu en este momento - . dice otra chica con una cola de caballo.

- Oh, no se preocupen por mí - . Les dije.

- Si tu lo dices, pero, lo que te este preocupando, saber esto María. Tu siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado - . Dijo la muchacha con la cola de caballo. Eso era cierto, siempre voy a tener amigos, yo sólo ... Sólo deseo que esa persona sea mi verdadero amigo. Con eso me levanto al terminar mi almuerzo y me dirijo a mi salón de clases.

_4 horas más tarde ..._

Ahora sé que algo no está bien en mí. En clase mi cosmos se actuva sin saber que lo hice. Hasta que mis amigos y compañeros de clase me gritan, me despierto.

- María, ¿pasa algo? - pregunta un chico.

- María, ahora tienes que decirnos lo que está pasando, ¿porque ahora tu cosmos está actuando por su cuenta? - . Me pregunta la chica con dos colas en el cabello.

- Nada me está molestando, excepto mis visiones. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse - . Dige por fin.

- Bueno, si tus visiones no son nada de que preocuparse, ¿por qué tu cosmos esta actuando de esta manera? - vuelve a preguntar la misma chica.

- En realidad, no lo sé. Por alguna razón, me había olvidado de la clase y todo se puso en blanco. Entonces, oí sus voces que me despertaron. Pero nunca me esperaba que mi cosmos actúara de esa manera - . Dige por fin.

Ahora todo el mundo me miraba con preocupación, pero, por alguna razón, tengo que asegurarme ahora de que mi cosmos este bajo control o voy les hare algo terrible a mis amigos.

_Al ponerse el sol ..._

Nada sucedió y estaba bien, pero, por alguna razón estoy empezando a perder el control de mi cosmos. ¿Podría ser que algo está pasando? Miro el sol y en el sol había desaparecido por completo ... ante mis ojos una visión estaba presente ante mí. Empecé a ver tanto caos en el mundo, la gente estaba sufriendo y luego por todo ese caos estaba Marte. Y entonces el mundo se estaba muriendo ante mis ojos. Con eso di un paso atrás y yo estaba de vuelta al presente. ¿Era eso el futuro? ¿Acaso el dios de la guerra regreso? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_Por la noche ..._

Miro a las estrellas y como Yuna pudia leer que algo estaba mal ahora. Algo malo iba a pasar, pero, al mismo tiempo, algo bueno. Entonces, por alguna razón podía sentir las estrellas gritar de dolor y miedo. Por lo que rezo para que lo que esta oir venur nunca suceda y mis amigos esten bien, que nada malo vaya a pasarles y que ... el chico que vi en mi sueño este bien. Lo que este buscando, espero que lo encuentre. Y que un día pueda ver a mi hermana una vez más antes de que ella se de cuenta de que nunca voy a mostrarle mi verdadero rostro. Pero al menos si pudiéramos tener un poco de paz y armonía sin estas reglas que nos impide éstas máscaras. Me fui a la cama y sueño con ese chico de nuevo, pero esta vez me susurranba cada vez su nombre. No tenia idea de cómo sabía su nombre, su nombre era el más maravilloso de todos. Por supuesto, he oído hablar mucho de ellos y otras mucho más bonitas, al menos por alguna razón me gusta su nombre ... su nombre significa colmillo de luz. Su nombre es ... Koga.


End file.
